涙サプライズ!
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Namida Surprise!/ Inspired from AKB48 12th Singel - Namida Surprise!/ Special for Temari's birthday!/ ShikaTema/Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaIno/ Fic by Kazuki


**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Namida Surprise' written by Akimoto Yasushi**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**WARNING: AU, OOC maybe, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**涙サプライズ****!**

**(Namida Surprise!)**

**.**

**Inspired from AKB48's Namida Surprise!**

**.**

Temari berjalan pelan ke luar kelas. Sepi. Padahal kegiatan _o soji_ akan dimulai. Liburan musim panas baru saja berakhir. Sekolah sudah memulai kegiatan belajarnya lagi. Sebenarnya seharusnya mereka masih libur. Tetapi entah mengapa sekolah mereka harus masuk lebih dulu daripada sekolah-sekolah lain. Dan _by the way_ mengapa sepi sekali? "Mereka di mana sih! Di kelas gak ada, dimana-mana gak ada. Buset pada kemana?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri. "Pelajaran terakhir selesai pada kabur. ckckck…" Temari akhirnya memutuskan mengambil sapu dan serokan untuk melakukan kegiatan _o soji_ sendiri.

.

.

**Temari's POV**

.

.

Aku bermaksud berjalan menuju ruang kelas kembali. Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap. Seseorang memegang tanganku dari belakang. Aku kaget. Sapu dan serokan yang tadi kupenggang jatuh tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka 'menyeretku' ke suatu tempat di sekolah yang pasti.

Aku mendengar suara bola berjatuhan. Kuduga ini berada di aula olahraga. Aku memang sangat yakin. Aku tidak merasakan sinar matahari menusuk kulitku. Sudah sangat jelas ini aula olahraga.

Aku mendengar juga suara angin bisikan yang banyak sekali. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tidak tahu. Suaranya sangat pelan namun banyak dan tetap terdengar meskipun sama sekali tidak jelas.

Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Mataku tertutup. Tanganku dipenggang erat oleh dua orang yang ku kira adalah perempuan. Aku mendengar mereka tertawa kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Itu benar. Tetapi aku belumpernah diperlakukan seperti itu! Ingin rasanya ku memberontak kasar kepada dua orang yang 'menyeretku' tadi. Entah mengapa sikap sangarku yang biasanya hilang.

Tiba-tiba mereka berteriak kompak, "3! 2! 1! O!"

Mereka melepaskan kain hitam yang menutup mataku.

.

_Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
kimi no tame no PAATII hajimeyou_

.

Suara musik dan nyanyian mereka terdengar. Aku sangat terharu. Kue besar berada di depanku. Dengan banyak lilin menghiasi bagian lapisan teratasnya. Oh Tuhan! Ku kira aku akan selalu kesepian. Terima kasih telah memberiku teman-teman yang baik.

.

_Happy! Happy birthday  
sakusen wa daiseikou  
tanjoubi  
oboeteta no sa  
konna oozei no  
tomodachi ga utatteru_

.

Musik masih berlanjut. Mereka bernyanyi ria mengikuti irama musik. Ruangan ini terlihat ramai sekali. Aku melihat pasangan Naruto dan Hinata berdiri berdampingan sambil bertepuk tangan. Disebelahnya ada Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke. Mesranya. Tenten bersorak ria sedangkan Neji yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum. Ino dan Sai tersenyum manis yang ikhlas.

.

_kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU_

.

Tanpa kusadari, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipiku.

Tunggu! Dimana makhluk nanas itu? Aku tidak menemukannya. Memang, kekasihku yang satu ini pemalas sekali. Sampai-sampai ia tidak datang. Dan…

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou. Temari-hime_," sapa suara pemalas dari belakang. Membuat Temari terkejut.

"Kyaaaa! Shikamaru! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Temari. Meskipun cukup keras, teriakan itu tidak mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar yang ramai sekali. Shikamaru mendengus kesal. "Dasar wanita merepotkan. Padahal aku berlatih susah payah untuk berkata-kata romantis demi ulang tahun pacarku yang merepotkan ini," ujar Shikamaru membuat Temari _salting _sendiri.

"Eh? Jadi kamu merencanakan ini semua?"

"Ya tidak lah. Aku bersekutu dengan teman-temanku," kata Shikamaru membuat senyum Temari makin melebar.

"Ooy yang ulang tahun! Mana PUL*-nya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"PUL! PUL! PUL! PUL!" teriak para murid yang berada disitu serempak. Temari cengo seketika. Sakura yang tadi bersama Sasuke berteriak keras, "WOOOOOI! DASAR MATA DUITAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Dan semua menjadi hening. "Gimana kalau kita _cheers _buat yang ultah?" tanya Sakura kepada seluruh yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil menuangkan minuman soda kedalam gelas kertas satu-persatu. Sontak murid-murid yang ikut merayakan ultah Temari langsung berhamburan mengambil gelas yang berisi soda. Keaadaan ini membuat Sakura kewalahan.

"Sini kubantu," ujar Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Arigatou Hinata_." Hinata pun ikut membantu Sakura. Lalu Ino ikut membantu juga. Begitu pula Tenten.

Setelah semua siap memegang gelas berisi soda, mereka membentuk lingkaran besar. Ino mewakili mereka semua untuk berbicara. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya ia berkata, "Semuanya! Ayo kita jalankan pesta ulang tahun ini dengan senang ULANG TAHUN TEMARI!" Air soda bertumpahan setelah acara _cheers _selesai (kayak yang di iklan minuman energi itu). Satu persatu dari mereka mengantri memberikan kado kepada Temari. Hingga barisan paling akhir. Shikamaru. Dan ia juga memberikan kado dengan ukuran paling kecil. Temari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini apa Shika?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Bukalah. Kau akan mengetahuinya."

Temari membuka kado pemberian Shikamaru. Isinya merupakan kalung emas putih dengan logo klan Nara sebagai liontinnya. Membuat Temari _blush _berat. "_Arigatou. Shika-kun_." Temari tiba-tiba memeluk kekasihnya. Shikamaru pun membalasnya.

"_Ya…Hime_."

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berambut kuning berteriak dari kejauhan, "Oyy! Ini pesta ulang tahun! Bukan pacaran!" Sontak satu aula tertawa. ShikaTema pun _blushing_ berat.

"Temari! gimana kado yang dari kami?" tanya Matsuri dan Yukata. Temari menganggunk. Ia pun membuka semua kado dari teman-temannya. Tapi tidak dari Ino. Temari mulai berpikir mengapa hanya pacarnya, Sai yang memberikan kado berupa lukisan? Apakah ia juga menyukai Shikamaru? Hah! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran negativemu Temari! Ini hari ulang tahunmu! Ino tidak akan sepeti itu.

Ya. Ino tidak akan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino muncul dengan pakaian _cheerleader_-nya. Ino berteriak, "AYO SEMUA NYANYI!"

.

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear my friend  
Happy birthday to you_

.

Temari terdiam kaku. Kado dari Ino memang bukan berupa barang. Tapi…tapi.. susah memang dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Temari masih terdiam kagum.

.

_Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
aa sono saki no shiawase ni todoku you ni...  
Happy! Happy birthday  
mada yume no tochuu sa  
me no mae no  
mirai no michi wa  
kagayaiteru yo  
mazu ippo  
arukidasou_

.

Musik kembali berjalan. Lalu Ino datang dengan membawa pasukan _cheerleader-_ dua kalimat dari lagu tersebut.

.

_kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU_

.

Lalu semua bernyanyi kembali.

.

_kirari hikaru  
namida SAPURAIZU_

.

Para _cheerleaders _pun mulai melakukan gerakan akrobatiknya. Sedangkan yang lain masih bernyanyi ria.

.

_Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!_

.

Gantian para _cheerleaders _menyanyikan bagianselanjutnya.

.

_koe wo soroete  
omedetou!  
aijou komete omedetou!_

.

Kembali kepada murid yang lain.

.

_Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!_

.

Kembali kepada para _cheerleaders_.

.

_gyutto dakishime_

_omedetou!  
saigo ni mou ikkai omedetou!_

.

Pada saat bagian terakhir mereka semua pun berteriak dengan suara kompak

"_otanjoubi omedetou!_"

Temari terdiam. Pipinya kembali dibasahi oleh air mata. Air mata bahagia. Ia sangat terharu. Sampai Tenten melemparinya _cupcake_, "Tenten!" teriak Temari.

Alhasil perlakuan Tenten membuat semua jadi ikut melempari Temari _cupcake_. Temaritentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga mengambil _cupcake _yang banyak lalu melemparkannya ke arah teman-temannya. Tentu saja dengan tawa canda ria dan senyum menghiasi pipinya yang merona hebat. Acaraitu pun berakhir dengan colek-colekan krim kue _tart_.. Momen bahagia ini terus berlanjut sampai…

Braak! Pintu aula olahraga terbuka.

"Oh jadi kalian di sini. Mengapa berantakan sekali? CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUANYA! DAN SEHABIS ITU KALIAN SEMUA LARI KELILING LAPANGAN DUA PULUH KALI KARENA TIDAK MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN KLUB DAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN _O SOJI_ !" teriak Tsunade-_sensei _dengan keras cetar membahana. Tanpa babibu lagi semua yang berada di aula bekerja sama membereskan aula plus menjalani hukuman mereka selanjutnya, termasuk Temari.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

*PUL: dibaca P-UL, Pajak Ulang Tahun. Kalau di sekolah Kazuki bilangnya begitu.

* * *

**A/N: Kazuki balik lagi dengan fic special Ultah Temari. Otanjoubi omedetou Temari-san! Semoga lenggang ya sama Shikamaru-nya (ehh.. jadi canon aja belom), maksudnya makin banyak hintnya deh. Sekian dari Kazuki. Flame? Diterima dengan tangan tertutup en WAJIB LOGIN. RnR?**

**-Kazuki-**


End file.
